Aquel en el que todo salió mal
by Griffinn
Summary: Harry se dispone a despedir a dos de sus hijos, los cuales van ahora a Hogwarts. Será también una oportunidad para volver a verles, porque haciendo un repaso de sus últimos diecinueve años, se da cuenta de que las cosas no han ido bien.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potteverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Las manos de Harry se revolvían en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Miraba a un lado y al otro del abarrotado andén 9 y ¾, esperando ver a ciertas personas, pero entre tanta gente y el vapor que despedía el Expreso de Hogwarts, resultaba difícil ver si estaban cerca.

Pero sabía que vendrían, tenían que hacerlo. Esa era de las pocas ocasiones, si no la única, en la que todos coincidían en el mismo lugar. Otros momentos eran tan breves, tan cortas, como en Navidad, cuando tenía que recoger a los niños en casa de Ginny, con apenas unas breves miradas e intercambios de palabras, que no podían darse por válidas. Ni él ni Ginny querían hacer sufrir a los niños.

Pero ese día sí, ese día tendrían que coincidir y ejecutar su papel, lo que habían decidido semanas antes. Para los niños iba a ser la tercera vez que coincidiesen en ese lugar, tenían que hacerlo por ellos, comportarse por ellos. Y, sobretodo, no recurrir a las discusiones.

Harry cerró los ojos, rememorando aquellos años que tan amargos se tornaron. La guerra terminó para bien, con Voldemort muerto. Los años inmediatos fueron un auténtico torbellino para Harry, de los que ahora sentía que todo había ido demasiado rápido, que no se había parado en ningún momento a pensar las cosas. Pronto había entrado en la Oficina de Aurores y, al mismo tiempo, había retomado su relación con Ginny. Y todo siguió siendo demasiado rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba dando el "Sí, quiero". Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, acunaba en sus brazos a su primer hijo. Después llegaron otros dos y, después, comenzó el final de aquellos años de dicha. Un trabajo exhaustivo y una relación que no se sustentaba por sí sola dieron punto y final. Cuando Lily apenas tenía un año, Ginny le pidió el divorcio.

―¡Papá!

Miró a un lado. Una niña de pelo rojizo se acercó corriendo hacia él. Harry se arrodilló para recibirla y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

―¡Papá! ―gritaron otras dos personas, dos chicos. También habían llegado corriendo y se unieron al abrazo inicial.

―¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

El tema de la custodia era un tema bastante delicado. El juez se la había dado por completo a Ginny, dadas las circunstancias tanto de ella como de Harry, ya que Ginny al menos tenía tiempo para cuidar de sus hijos, pero el trabajo de Harry, como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, casi le impedía atender a sus hijos. El juez apenas le había permitido tener a sus hijos dos fines de semana al mes, ocasiones en las que ni siquiera veía a Ginny, ella se limitaba a mandar a los niños a través de la Red Flu y a pedir que volviesen antes de tiempo, sin respetar los horarios pactados por el juez. Pero Harry tampoco se quejaba, muchas veces tenía papeleo que rellenar y ni siquiera esos fines de semana era capaz de dejarlo todo a un lado y atender a sus tres hijos. Con ese panorama no entendía cómo sus hijos, aún, venían corriendo y le abrazaban cada vez que le veían. Además, Albus empezaba ahora su educación en Hogwarts, quedaría sólo Lily para estar con ella dos fines de semana al mes, cuando ella también empezase el colegio, todo se reduciría a cuatro encuentros durante el verano. Después, ya mayores de edad, dependería de ellos ir a verle.

―Papá, no es justo, yo quiero ir a Hogwarts ―protestaba la pequeña Lily.

Harry sonrió mientras la miraba con condescendencia.

―Aún te faltan dos años, cariño, ten paciencia. Además, deberías estar contenta, ¿no crees? Ahora, con tu hermano yendo también a Hogwarts, no tendrás que aguantarles hasta el verano ―bromeó, provocando que Lily riese, pero sabía que el deseo de ir a Hogwarts era muy fuerte. Tras echar un último vistazo a sus tres hijos, se atrevió a preguntar ― ¿Y vuestra madre?

Los tres hermanos se miraron un momento, sin saber quién debía contestar. Finalmente, el mayor habló:

―Nos han traído el tío Ron y la tía Hermione ―contestó James, un tanto temeroso.

Harry no lograba entenderlo ¿Por qué Ginny no había venido? ¿Tanto le odiaba como para no venir en persona a despedir a dos de sus hijos? ¿O es que tenía miedo? ¿Le ocultaba algo?

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Bueno, dice que tenía que terminar un artículo sobre el partido del fin de semana pasado. Y como la prima Rose también empieza su primer año, creyó que era mejor que los tíos nos trajesen directamente. Nos hemos despedido de mamá esta mañana, después del desayuno ―explicó Albus.

Harry prefirió no decir nada ¿Hasta ese punto era capaz de llegar Ginny? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho Harry como para que ella no quisiese ni verle? Miró hacia delante. Ron y Hermione habían aparecido entre el vapor del Expreso, acompañados de sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo. Se levantó para recibirles.

―Hola, Harry ―saludó Ron.

―Chicos.

Hermione simplemente sonrió. Nadie mejor que Ron y Hermione sabían lo que habían padecido Harry y Ginny, las circunstancias de cada uno. Y llegado el momento, no se posicionaron al lado de ella o de él, sino de ambos. Ahora, no podían hacer más que continuar con sus vidas y, sobre todo, ayudar a los hijos de Harry y Ginny a sobrellevar la situación, como en casos como ese.

Las despedidas fueron un tanto frías. En ese proceso, vieron a un matrimonio con su hijo cerca de ellos. Eran los Malfoy. Harry y Draco se miraron un momento en la distancia, sin decirse nada, pero Harry podía leer muy bien la mente de Harry, sin necesidad de hechizo alguno. A pesar de que Harry le salvó la vida durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, Draco tenía una media sonrisa, queriendo expresar una cosa: que Harry no era feliz, que no había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido.

Dejando a un lado a los Malfoy, Harry notó que Albus estaba un tanto nervioso. Las pullas de James no ayudaban a calmarle, por lo que Harry decidió llevarse a Albus a un lado. Sí, Harry se consideraba un mal padre. Uno que no se había esforzado demasiado, en los últimos años, en cuidar de sus hijos. Quizás esta acción no reparase años de trabajo mal hecho, pero era él quien estaba ahí. Era él el único que podía dar consejo a su hijo.

―¿Y bien? ¿Estás nervioso?

Albus asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Y si voy a Slytherin?

Harry suspiró.

―Entonces Slytherin tendrá a una persona excelente entre sus filas. No tengas miedo, Albus, no hay por qué tenerlo. Slytherin es tan buena Casa como las demás. Me lo demostraron hace años ―Albus sonrió y padre e hijo se abrazaron. Antes de que el niño volviese con los demás, Harry le detuvo ―. Perdóname, hijo.

―¿Por qué, papá?

―Por no ser el padre que tú y tus hermanos queríais. Por no estar siempre con vosotros. Si tan sólo hubiese pensado en lo que hacía…

―Papá… ―le detuvo Albus ―. No has hecho nada malo. No para nosotros.

Le dio otro abrazo y volvió con los demás. Por fin, el Expreso de Hogwarts anunció su salida. Los niños se subieron mientras los que aún no tenían edad para ir con ellos, como Rose y Hugo, decían adiós con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando su momento.

Harry se unió a las despedidas, junto a Ron y Hermione. Y entre el barullo de toda la gente que decía adiós, Ron se le acercó un momento, para decirle algo. Harry le miró:

―Hay alguien. Ginny. Ha conocido a alguien. Están viviendo juntos.

Harry tragó saliva pero no dijo nada. Volvió la mirada al Expreso, que se le alejaba. Bajó la mano en alto y se palpó la cicatriz, casi instintivamente, pero esta no le dolía. No desde la última vez, hacía ya diecinueve años. La cicatriz no le dolía, no, pero nada, absolutamente nada, estaba bien.


End file.
